Broken By The Ones He Loves
by RKOCena19
Summary: Summary: John Cena's life is perfect. He's got the perfect job, the perfect friends, the perfect parents and the perfect girlfriend. But one night after a crazy party, John's life is destroyed by someone close to him. Then things start to get worse for him a few years later…. M/M Slash John x Multiple people Warning: Violence Swearing Rape Sex scenes Torment etc


**Summary: John Cena's life is perfect. He's got the perfect job, the perfect friends, the perfect parents and the perfect girlfriend. But one night after a crazy party, John's life is destroyed by someone close to him. Then things start to get worse for him a few years later….**

***Three Years Ago***

"**John, you should go with your friends to that 'crazy' party that Randy and the others have been talking about for the last few days."**

**John Cena looked up from the mystery book that he had been reading for about an hour and a half and he slowly took off his reading glasses to look at his girlfriend properly. His girlfriend was called Eve Torres and she was the most prettiest brunette that he has ever dated. They have been dating ever since the last year of High School and they have been together for two years now. John loves Eve because she was very beautiful, she has a wonderful smile that made him feel warm and happy on the inside, she was also very clever and intelligent and she is an excellent nurse at the hospital that is very kind, helpful and generous to everybody there.**

**John took a deep breath and he gave her a dazzling smile that showed his dimples. "Do I really have to go?" He asked, hoping that his smile would make her change her mind and that she would just let him stay there with her for the rest of the night. "Come on, Eve. You know that I'm not a party-goer. And the guys will have fun there without me anyway."**

**Eve scoffs and she rolls her eyes. "Don't be like that, John." She said; pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and she sits down onto the couch beside him, placing her hand down on his thigh gently. "If you go with them just for tonight, then I will give you a great surprise when you come back from all the 'fun'." She chuckled and she smiled at him slyly. **

**John sighs softly. "You just don't give up, do you?" He grinned at her and she nodded her head stubbornly, making John shake his head a little and he let's out a light-hearted laugh. "Jeez! You're so stubborn! Heh…."**

"**Hey!" Eve was laughing too and she punched his arm playfully. "You're stubborn too, you know. Well, now I think you should get going to join your friends who are waiting for you outside. I don't think that they will want to wait for you all night." She hears someone honking from outside the house and she gets up to her feet, groaning in annoyance. "I was right. But I just wish that Randy would stop doing that for every two minutes. He's just not the patient type at all."**

**John stood up from the couch and he hugged her from behind gently. "Yeah, that's true. He's just full of impatience." He said smiling and he kissed the back of Eve's neck as she had her hair tied up into a bun. "Well, I should go and try to have 'fun' at Evan's party. Give me a kiss for good luck!"**

**Eve giggled happily. "You're acting like such a child! But okay then. Besides, I know you always love my kisses, John." She smiled teasingly and she kisses him very lovingly and passionately on the lips for about thirty seconds and then she pulls away from him. "Now go and have fun with your friends. You really need to hang out with them more. I'll see you later, John. I love you."**

"**I love you too, Eve!" John called to her as he rushed out of the house quickly while trying to get his jacket zipped up and he rushes over to Randy's black Mercedes. "Hey, you guys! Guess who's coming with you!"**

"**Uh…. Eve?" Randy Orton suggested from inside the car on the driver's side and his older brother, Wade Orton and his friends, Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler all burst out laughing in the back.**

**John rolled his eyes at him. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Randy." He said sarcastically and he gets into the passenger's seat beside Randy. "No. Eve is not coming. I am."**

**Dolph snorts a little. "I bet she forced you to come with us to the party. Am I right, John?" The blond was being very cocky with him today and John nodded his head slowly with a shy grin on his face. "Hah, hah! I knew it! You are Eve's little bitch!"**

"**Not this again, Dolph." Rey shook his head at him and he groaned in frustation along with the other four friends. "John is not Eve's bitch at all. He is her boyfriend, not someone's female dog."**

"**Well, he is her female dog." Dolph muttered in a little bit of anger as he and Eve used to date in high school and she broke up with him to be with John instead. "Besides, he stole my love from me…."**

**Randy was mumbling under his breath as he started to drive off to the party and he was getting sick and tired of Dolph blaming John for his break-up with Eve. "Dolph, just shut the fuck up…." Randy could see that he was about to say something but he stops him. "Don't talk! It's your own fault that Eve broke up with you anyway, Dolph. You were a terrible boyfriend and you cheated on her twice behind her back. She found out about it as you had knocked-up one of the girls that you had fucked and she told Eve about what you did. And that is the main reason why she broke up with a jackass that is you, Dolph. Now….. Can we just drop this blaming shit and just go and enjoy ourselves at the party?"**

**Dolph was silent in the back for a moment and he was starting to speak more quietly. "Yeah…. Sure…." His voice cracked a little. "Sorry for being a jerk, John….." **

**John blinked in surprise a little at how much Dolph's attitude had just changed after what Randy had just told him and John was actually thankful for Randy defending him. "Oh, you don't have to apologize, Dolph." John waves it off. "You were just upset about me and Eve. Don't worry about it. Okay?"**

**Dolph was just quiet and Wade was actually in a good mood for once; the others times he was either moody, serious or arrogant around everyone else. "I can't wait for this….." He said with a calm smile. "At least it isn't going to be a boring business party for once."**

"**Yeah. So are you glad that you are taking a break from your business work, Wade?" John asked curiously and Wade gazed over at him with a cool smile on his face that made John blush a little. **

"**Heh…. Yep…." Wade said in a deep and low voice that made John think that he was trying to be sexy. "I just happy to get out of that hellhole for a while….. Ugh, it's a shame that it is only the weekend that I am only having off. I don't really want to go back on Monday…." He shrugged his shoulders a little. "But I guess that I have no choice. And I will just have to deal with it for a very long time." **

**Rey looks at Wade beside him and he nudges his arm gently. "Man, that really sucks." He said honestly. "But I have a good idea. We can easily find you some girls at the party."**

"**Or some guys…." Dolph smirked beside Rey and he could see that Wade was not amused by what he just said. "Oh, just lighten up, will you? It was just a joke, Wade." **

"**Well, no one is laughing at your lame joke, Ziggler." Wade was speaking to him very calmly but John turned his head a little to see that Wade's eyes were burning with anger. "And I am not gay. I am hundred percent straight. And I am nothing else."**

"**Guys, just chill out back there, okay?" Randy asked and he winced a little, rubbing his temple with one hand. "Damn…."**

**John looked at his best friend with an worried expression on his face and he was hoping that Randy was alright. "Hey, Randy. Are you okay?" He whispered quietly and he leans a little closer to him.**

**Randy moved his hand away from his head and he forced himself to smile at John. "I…..I'm fine, John. You don't have to worry about me." He said, glancing out of the car window and he could see Evan's house with people dancing and chatting inside and outside of the house. "Looks like we just about made it, you guys. Okay, now I just need to park somewhere." **

**Randy had managed to find a tight parking place and he was able to squeeze his car into it. Everyone got out of the car and they all headed to Evan's house. Rey and Dolph both were off together to find some pretty girls for Wade to talk to and Wade just went inside of the house to get himself a beer. John was actually feeling very uncomfortable with being that a place like that and Randy could see that something was bothering John.**

"**Hey, John…." Randy stood in front of him and he made him look up at him. "Okay, that's much better. So…. Is something bothering you at all, John?"**

**John was biting his lip nervously and he glanced around, feeling so out of place and feeling a lot more shy and timid. "I….I just feel so unwelcome and uncomfortable here…." He said truthfully to Randy after he was thinking of what to say for a while. "I just don't fit in at parties, Randy. Maybe I should just go back home to be with my girlfriend for the rest of the night…."**

**Randy shakes his head. "John, you just got here. Don't be so overdramatic about this…." Randy took a bottle of whiskey from a girl who is suddenly angry at Randy for taking her drink and he winked at her which makes the drunk girl faint for his handsome looks. "John, just drink this and go and have some fun."**

"**But…." John was about to argue with Randy but he could see that Randy was serious about John having some fun for the night and he hesitantly takes the bottle from him. "Okay…. But I am only doing this for you…."**

"**That's the spirit!" Randy cheered with a loud laugh as John took a swing of the whiskey and then the two of them both began to enjoy themselves…..**


End file.
